


absolution

by tigriswolf



Series: poetry [125]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Decisions, Freedom, Gen, Independence, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 06:30:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18204758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/pseuds/tigriswolf
Summary: What shall I answer / When you ask / Why(to those waiting for updates on fic / new fics, see note inside.)





	absolution

**Author's Note:**

> Title: absolution  
> Written October 13, 2017 – October 26, 2018
> 
>  
> 
> so, to anyone who's waiting for me to return to fics, i'm sorry. i'm focusing on my original poetry right now (and fairy tale poetry, and mythology poetry, and maybe that one old Dean/Castiel poem I just rediscovered) and on my dissertation stuff. which is exhausting. and kinda adding to my depression, but whatever. that's why i'm also looking at all the old poems i've started because it's an escape.

What shall I answer

When you ask 

_Why_

_Why_  could you do this

 _Why_  would you do this

                   What ever made you think you  _should_  do this

 

What shall I answer

 

Well,

                 why should I answer anything at all

 

I’ll be remembered for the action

Not for the intent that drove the action

 

I could have, I would have, I should have—

I did, I do, I will. 


End file.
